Brimmer in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,132 discloses a stripper tool to remove the outer sheath of an electrical cable having a pair of spaced apart covered electrical wires and an uncovered ground wire therebetween located inside the sheath (hereinafter referred to as “X/2 cable”). That stripper tool, however, is specifically designed to not cut the outer edges of the outer sheath. The user, according to Brimmer, cuts the outer sheath except the outer edge, and then must remove the tool from the cable. The user grasps the sheath, to be removed, and bends the uncut outer portion at least twice to break it. The user then pulls with his fingers the “broken” outer sheath from the cable to expose the electrical and ground wires. The Brimmer tool provides an uncut portion on the sheath because Brimmer maintains the cable elongates itself when the tool cuts the outer sheath. Thus, to avoid cutting the electrical wires Brimmer designed his tool to not cut the cable's outer edge, and inherently the electrical wire.
None of the prior art patents describe a hand-held stripper tool to cut the entire outer sheath of X/2 cable without cutting the electrical or ground wires. None of the prior art patents disclose a hand-held stripper tool wherein the user applies a force to the tool to cut the outer sheath of X/2 cable and then pushes on the tool to remove the cut outer sheath.